(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method for the formatting and unformatting of data resulting from the encoding of digital information by means of a variable length code and a device to use this method.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
For the swift recording with maximum compactness of a very large number of digital data such as the successive values of the pixels of a digitalized picture, these data are generally compacted by using a variable length code, the successive encoded values being concatenated and sent to a bulk memory such as a unit with flexible disks. When the picture-acquisition speed is high (15 pictures per second or more) as is in the case with optical image formation in medicine, the formatting devices of the prior art which perform the concatenation are not fast enough. This makes it necessary either to reduce the rate of picture acquisition causing a loss of data or to use several formatting and storage devices alternately, thus considerably increasing the cost price of the system.
The object of the present invention is a method for formatting and unformatting data resulting from the encoding of digital information by means of a variable length code, a method which provides for the high-speed acquisition of this digital data. The object of the present invention is also a simple and uncumbersome device to use this method.